1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a medical image providing apparatus for displaying a screen including a medical image and a medical image processing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical imaging apparatus is an apparatus used to obtain an image of an internal structure of an object. The medical imaging apparatus is a noninvasive examination apparatus that photographs and processes structural details in a body, internal tissues of the body, and flow of body fluids to show them to a user. The user, such as a doctor, may determine a health condition of a patient and diagnose a disease by using a medical image output from the medical imaging apparatus.
Examples of the medical imaging apparatus include a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus for providing a magnetic resonance (MR) image, a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, an X-ray apparatus, and an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus.
An MRI apparatus is an apparatus for photographing a subject by using a magnetic field, and is widely used to accurately diagnose diseases since the MRI apparatus provides three-dimensional images showing bones, discs, joints, nerves, and ligaments at a desired angle.
The MRI apparatus obtains an MR signal by using a permanent magnet, a gradient coil, and a high frequency multi-coil including radio frequency (RF) coils. Then, the MRI apparatus samples the MR signal to restore the MR image.
A CT apparatus, which is one of the medical imaging apparatuses, is widely used to accurately diagnose a disease since the CT apparatus is capable of providing a sectional image of an object and is capable of distinctively expressing an internal structure, for example, organs such as a kidney and lungs, of the object, as compared to a general X-ray apparatus.
The CT apparatus irradiates an X-ray on the object, detects the X-ray that passed through the object, and then restores an image by using the detected X-ray.
As described above, medical images obtained by using various medical imaging apparatuses express an object in various methods according to types and photographing methods of the various medical imaging apparatuses.
A doctor determines a disease or a health disorder of a patient by reading a medical image. Accordingly, a medical imaging apparatus for diagnosis may be provided to the doctor such that the doctor may select and read a suitable medical image to diagnose the patient.